Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An image forming apparatus (for example, a printer, a multifunction printer, or a multi-functional peripheral (Multifunction Peripheral)) can execute a print processing based on a print job described in Page Description Language. The print processing includes a PDL analysis processing, a color conversion processing, and a Raster Image Processing (RIP) processing. The PDL analysis processing analyzes the print job to extract objects to generate RGB image data. The color conversion processing converts the RGB image data into CMYK image data. The RIP processing reads the CMYK image data from the memory to generate pixel data as pixelmap data of the respective colors and writes it in the memory. The RIP processing typically executes a large amount of processing and generally executes it using dedicated hardware (ASIC).